


At Aomine's Mercy

by Kitkit777



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkit777/pseuds/Kitkit777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami likes it when Aomine manhandles him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Aomine's Mercy

Kagami hated how much he loved being completely at Aomine’s mercy. The way Aomine yanked his hair and called him a slut made Kagami shake with pleasure. He had to actively stop himself from fantasizing about Aomine spanking him and teasing him and…fuck, he hadn’t realized he was such a masochist until now. 

"Do you like it when I tie you up?" Aomine purred. 

He craved it actually, but Kagami could only moan around his gag. A slew of horrifically dirty thoughts ran through his mind.  _Use me, fuck me, hard and fast and rough._   _I want you to hold me down and pound my ass until I’m crying and begging for release. Bite me, spank me. I want it all._ He was disgusted that it turned him on so much. 

With his face pressed against the mattress and hands tied behind his back, Kagami could do nothing but wiggle his hips and wait for Aomine to do something. 

Aomine brought his hand down across Kagami’s ass, relishing in the high pitched keen his lover made. Aomine licked his lips, staring at the perfectly pink flesh.

Aomine slicked his fingers with lube and pressed one teasingly against Kagami’s entrance.

"You want me to fuck you?" Aomine growled, thrusting in a finger. He curled it and pressed ruthlessly at Kagami’s prostate.

Kagami cried out around his gag and his eyes rolled back from the pleasure.  _Yes, fuck! More!_

Aomine stuck in another finger and another, until Kagami was writhing in the sheets. Aomine smirked and decided to tease him a little more.

"I don’t know if you’re ready to take my cock yet…maybe I should stretch you some more."

Kagami protested with muffled whining.

"Alright, alright."

Aomine lined himself up at Kagami’s entrance and pushed in slowly. The redhead moaned as his insides were filled and he thrust his hips back for more.

"You’re such a cockslut, Taiga," Aomine said, his voice cracking in pleasure. "You’re so fucking tight around me. Fuck, you’re so good."

With every thrust, Kagami moaned louder and louder, especially when Aomine made sure to hit his sweet spot. Aomine groaned as Kagami’s ass pulsed around him.

"Can you come without me touching you, you dirty whore?"

Kagami nearly wept because of his need of release.  _Please_ , he begged.  _I need to come so fucking bad_.

Aomine took special care to ram into Kagami’s prostrate with every thrust, even as his own orgasm neared and he became unsteady. Kagami struggled against his restraints as he shook with pleasure. Soon after, Aomine moaned Kagami’s name and reached his climax.

Aomine reached down and undid Kagami’s gag.

"Are you going to undo my hands?" Kagami asked breathlessly.

Aomine snickered and pulled out his phone. “Not yet. You look too sexy.”

"Are taking a fucking photo?"

"Maybe." Kagami heard a click of a camera.

"I hope you die, Ahomine."


End file.
